Motherly Love
by DarkGoddessKali
Summary: When Ryoko shows her motherly side unintentionally it leads to love from another...
1. A Night of Secrets

**WARNING**: Writer's Block and ADD do not go together. It was only after I wrote this that I realized that but whatever I'm still putting this on here to see if it's crap or if I should actually continue it so PLEASE review. Even, actually **ESPECIALLY**, if you think it sucks because I **LOVE** criticism, it's the only way I can grow as a writer.

Disclaimer: The same disclaimer I use for ALL stories…I do not own Tenchi Muyo if I did Ryoko and Tenchi would already be together and there would be no need for my stories…blah blah blah.

A/N: Mayuka is in this story because I love her and I had to include her, in fact it's pretty much centered around the little brat ;-) So I hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Telepathic link

**Motherly Love**

**Chapter 1 A Night of Secrets**

Tenchi laid on his back staring at the ceiling. It was so odd to actually look at his ceiling without the sight of a certain pair of golden eyes staring back at him. It had been so long since Ryoko watched him sleep and he actually missed it. She had always made him feel safe. He rolled over on his side and looked at the window. He just couldn't sleep without her there. Standing up he grabbed his blanket and pillow and began to descend the steps. At least this way she would be near. As he reached the final step a beeping sound filled his ears.

He looked up at the rafter to see Ryoko stirring from her sleep. Her eyes were glowing like a cats and he became entranced by the sight of her golden orbs. He watched as she gracefully glided down towards a cradle in the middle of the room. 'When did we put Mayuka's crib in here?' Tenchi thought as he watched. Ryoko stretched her arms and looked down at the sleeping child. Within seconds the baby was crying and Ryoko bent down and pulled the small blue haired child into her eyes.

"Right on time," she said as she lifted the girl up over her head. "Ya know kid I might as well not even sleep until you cry, at least until this pattern of yours is over." She thought about what she had said for a second and then walked into the kitchen with the baby still in her arms. "But then I'd be even more tired and everyone would get even madder at me." Ryoko said to herself as she pulled out a bottle from the fridge and stuck it in the microwave. Tenchi, who had followed her into the kitchen, listened carefully. "You might have to stop waking up in the middle of the night kiddo; I don't want your dad getting mad at me. Besides that way Ayeka can say that she's more of a mother towards you then I am." The timer on the appliance went off and the ex-space pirate pulled the bottle out and tested the heat. She smiled down at the young baby who was looking at her wide eyed in expectation of her meal. Ryoko walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Tenchi closed his eyes as she walked past hoping that she hadn't seen him. He looked to see Ryoko sitting on the couch now feeding the young infant. "There you go," she whispered slightly. "Drink it all up."

Tenchi watched Ryoko affectionately. He had never seen her like this, so loving and open towards anyone, not even himself. He always thought that she hated the young baby but here she was holding her as though she were her own daughter. Ryoko smiled down at the infant causing Tenchi to smile back. 'I've never actually seen Ryoko smile like that before; she looks happy, truly happy.' He thought as he leaned against the wall.

"You want to know a secret little girl. I can tell you 'cause I know you won't say anything." Ryoko said, holding on to the half-way empty bottle. "I really miss watching your daddy sleep. But my duties lay with you now, besides I was probably just a pest to him anyways. I wish he only knew how much a really loved him." Ryoko sighed and looked into the eyes of the young girl. The baby smiled up at her not understanding a word that was being spoken to her. "That's what I love about you kid, you don't care." Ryoko pulled away the bottle and raised the child over her head. "Now let's get you back to sleep, so that I can get some sleep too." She kissed her cheek and put the baby back down in the cradle. "I love you Mayuka." Ryoko said carrying the cradle back up the stairs to its proper place.

Tenchi took his opportunity to make it back upstairs. He opened his door and turned to see Ryoko coming out of the nursery. He took a deep breathe and turned to her.

"Ryoko what are you doing up?" He asked trying to conceal his knowledge of what had just gone on.

"Oh Tenchi," Ryoko said a little startled. "I thought I heard the brat crying so I was just double checking." She lied. "Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep so I was gonna go sleep on the couch but I didn't want to disturb you." Tenchi said showing her the blanket and pillow that were still in his hands.

"Oh," Ryoko said almost sadly. "Well good night my Tenchi." She said before teleporting back to her beam.

"Good night Ryoko." Tenchi said entering his room. Tenchi couldn't sleep; he just kept replaying the night's events in his head. 'She looked so happy with Mayuka.' He smiled and turned over on his side. 'She'd be furious if she knew I had watched her.' He laughed slightly but inwardly gulped. He closed his eyes once more hoping that sleep might finally take over.

"You demon-woman you can't just sleep the day away wake up!" Ayeka's voice screeched as she poked Ryoko with the end of her broom stick. "I said wake up!"

"5 more minutes" Ryoko mumbled as she rolled over on her other side. Tenchi heard the whole thing as he walked down the stairs. He shook his head, he knew Ryoko would be tired, he sure was.

"Miss Ayeka, if Ryoko wants to sleep in let her, she'll just miss breakfast it's not that important." Tenchi was shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth. Ryoko instantly jolted up and looked down at Tenchi with a puzzled look while Ayeka, who was completely flabbergasted (A/N: I love that word), opened her mouth but could not find words to say. She simply returned to the kitchen to see if Sasami needed any help with breakfast. Tenchi smiled at Ryoko and then walked over to the couch where Mihoshi was trying, without success, to keep Mayuka still.

"I don't know what to do," cried the galaxy police officer. The small child began pulling on the blonde curls in front of Mihoshi's face only causing the woman to cry more. Tenchi took the baby from Mihoshi and held her up above his head. He kissed her cheek and then looked up at Ryoko who was now wide awake.

"Ryoko would you mind holding Mayuka while I go take a bath?" Tenchi said. Mihoshi, not understanding what was going on, flipped on the television and began to watch cartoons.

Ryoko looked down at Tenchi trying to think of what to say. She really wanted to hold Mayuka but she didn't want anybody else knowing that. "Can't Mihoshi watch the brat?" Mayuka began to squirm in Tenchi's arms reaching out towards Ryoko.

"But she really wants you Ryoko." Tenchi said looking up at her with pleading eyes. Ryoko knew there was nothing she could do to get out of it. She floated down and picked up the child.

"Fine but you better be fast Tenchi!" She said with mock anger. She sat down on the couch holding onto Mayuka who was now peacefully lying in her arms. Tenchi nodded and took off towards the onsen. Once he was out of sight Ryoko laid along the couch laying Mayuka on top of her chest.

"You wore me out last night kiddo," Ryoko said looking down at the now asleep infant. "Maybe I should follow your example." She said closing her eyes. Within seconds she was out.

Tenchi returned from the onsen to find Ryoko and Mayuka peacefully asleep. He smiled tenderly at the sight. He looked around to see nobody around and leaned in lightly kissing Ryoko's forehead and then Mayuka's. He stared at the two for a second before he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see Washu looking up at him with an evil smirk.

"Um…good morning little Washu."

"Yes good morning indeed Tenchi, could you please come with me to my lab?" She said turning towards the closet door. Tenchi gulped and took a deep breath. He turned to look at Ryoko once more before following the scientist into the closet space.

"Washu…I mean little Washu…um what do you want with me?" Tenchi asked nervously. Washu turned and looked at her guinea pig.

"I just have a few questions for you Tenchi," she said sitting on a cushion. Her holotop appeared and she began to type away. Soon Tenchi found himself strapped down to a table.

"Um…Washu…what's going on?"

"I told you I have a few questions, and this way I know that you're being completely honest with me." Washu said looking down with a huge grin on her face.


	2. Love and Weakness

**Author's Note:** So I was 16 when I first wrote this story, and much like many of my other stories I gave up on it after the first chapter. I'm now 25 and I am a mother of 2 and while being 25 makes me an "adult" I have never lost my love of anime or Tenchi in particular. I was feeling nostalgic last night and I logged back into for the first time since I graduated high school. I decided this morning to write a second chapter because I wanted to. So even though it's been over 8 years since I first published this story, I am continuing it. Without further ado I give you chapter 2.

**Motherly Love**

**Chapter 2: Love and Weakness**

Washu had placed electrode pads all over Tenchi. She told him they would detect signs of lying – faster heart rate, intense breathing, etc. After placing the pads Washu had also shown Tenchi what would happen if he lied. The jolt had not been enough to cause any real pain but it had shocked Tenchi powerfully.

"So Tenchi," Washu began from behind her holotop. "What was that all about just now?"

"What was what about?" Tenchi asked nervously. He didn't know what Washu had seen and didn't want to state anything he didn't have to. He felt another jolt and couldn't help the yelp that escaped him.

"Don't play dumb with me Tenchi, you know I'm talking about the kiss."

Tenchi sighed. So she had seen, he should've known that, though he couldn't have been sure. Washu would experiment on him just for the hell of it. "I don't know Washu," he watched her hand go towards the button to shock him and panicked. "I really don't know. It just felt natural, like I couldn't control my actions."

Washu nodded understandingly. And typed something into her keyboard.

"Tenchi," she said quietly. "Have you made a choice amongst the girls?"

Tenchi looked up at the ceiling. It was what everyone wanted, for him to make a choice, to choose one of the girls to love and marry. He had never wanted that, in fact he had avoided ever leaning any way because it had never been his decision. It was what everyone else wanted him to do.

What if he wanted to find a normal girl here on Earth and get married? Have a family? Deep down he knew that could never happen. Choosing a human would mean losing all the girls. They would leave and he would be left with a solitary life on Earth. That wasn't what he wanted.

But choosing one of the girls that lived in the house right now could mean losing them as well. He loved the way things were now; he didn't want to lose that.

"No Washu," Tenchi finally stated. "That's not something I have thought about, or even something I want to think about right now."

Washu looked at him in silence for a long time before speaking in a voice much softer than what Tenchi was used to. "Tenchi, I have come to love you like a son. But I want you to understand something. Ryoko, no matter how much she denies it, is my daughter and I will protect her. I wasn't able to protect her from Kagato and I still live with that regret. You may not know what your feelings are, but don't mess with hers. If you hurt her, I will never forgive you."

Tenchi felt the straps loosen and the pads slip off. He sat up and walked out of the lab without another word. 'Don't worry Washu,' he thought to himself. 'If I hurt her, I wouldn't forgive myself.'

When Tenchi came out he spotted Ayeka now sitting on the couch holding Mayuka and feeding her a bottle. Ryoko had disappeared. Tenchi stood watching for a few minutes. Everything looked wrong. Ayeka wasn't doing anything wrong. She always helped out with Mayuka and had never complained about it. But Ayeka had treated it like another one of her chores.

Ayeka had affection for Mayuka, like all the girls, but she didn't have that look of pure love that Tenchi had seen on Ryoko's face last night. He shouldn't expect that of anyone. Mayuka was his daughter, his responsibility. But something about last night had touched him deep down. Shaking it off he went to pick up Mayuka.

"I'll take her, miss Ayeka." He said with a smile.

"Oh Lord Tenchi, I don't mind." Ayeka said quickly standing up. "I've already finished my morning chores and Mayuka is no trouble."

"It's fine miss Ayeka, I figured that Mayuka could come with me while I pick some carrots. She loves the field." Tenchi said grabbing the baby.

"Of course," Ayeka said with a slight bow.

Tenchi grabbed the backpack carrier by the door and placed Mayuka inside before placing the carrier on his back. Tenchi loved having Mayuka with him while he worked and he knew the girls needed a rest from watching her. Walking out the door he headed towards the carrot fields, Mayuka giggling the whole way.

* * *

Ryoko sat on the roof staring up at the clouds. She had released Mayuka into Ayeka's care after being yelled at once more for sleeping. Ryoko didn't have the energy to fight back. She needed to escape. Something was happening to her and she needed time to think.

Each day she felt herself getting closer to Mayuka, felt her heart softening a little more. It frightened her. Having attachments made one weak. She had already seen what loving Tenchi had done to her. The idea of losing Tenchi drove her crazy, made her fearful constantly. Standing up she quickly teleported to where she had once released Mayuka to fall to her death.

Ryoko floated above the lake remembering how she had wanted to protect Tenchi at all costs, and yet she still had saved the girl's life. If she had let Mayuka die then, their problems might have ended. They may not have ever had to face Yuzuha. But even as the thoughts came to her she felt a stab in her heart. She could never have let Mayuka die and she couldn't imagine her life without her now.

Ryoko teleported herself down onto one of the trees below. She knew what Tenchi would say; he'd tell her that she worried too much. That they were living in a time of peace and it was okay to be soft. But Ryoko couldn't think that way. There was always danger and weakness could destroy them when they least expected it.

Ryoko stayed in the tree until she could hear Sasami's faint voice calling everyone to lunch. She floated back towards the house and went inside. A few minutes later Tenchi came in with Mayuka on his back. Ayeka quickly rushed over to help take the baby out of the carrier.

"Ma." Mayuka said twisting out of Ayeka's arms to try and get to Ryoko. "Mama."

Everyone stood awestruck by what was happening. It was the first words Mayuka had ever said, and on top of it they were being directed at Ryoko.

Ryoko stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to smile, the other part felt tears forming in her eyes. She quickly looked down at her feet to keep them in. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Ayeka was the first to speak.

"How did you do it demon woman!" Ayeka screeched, "How did you trick her to call you mama?"

Ryoko smirked; she had to play this off like she didn't care. "Just cause the kid has better taste doesn't mean I tricked her. I didn't have to." Ryoko plucked Mayuka from Ayeka's arms.

"This is all some sort of trick to get Tenchi to think you're better with her than we are. You don't even help out with Mayuka and you definitely don't care about her!"

Ryoko felt like she had just been slapped. She didn't know how to respond. None of them had any idea how she was suffering.

"Ayeka that is enough!" Tenchi stated firmly. All eyes went to Tenchi who was looking angrier than the girls had ever seen him. After a few moments Tenchi's face relaxed and he was able to speak much more calmly. "There's no way Ryoko could have tricked a baby, and there is no need to fight in front of Mayuka."

Ayeka looked down ashamed. "I am sorry Lord Tenchi." She turned and entered the dining room. Everyone else turned to follow, leaving just Tenchi, Ryoko and Mayuka in the living room.

Ryoko looked down at Mayuka who was now sleeping in her arms. "I'm going to go lay her down," she said quietly, turning towards the stairs. Tenchi followed behind. When Ryoko entered the nursery he waited in the hall, he wasn't sure what he planned on saying but he had felt the urge to follow Ryoko.

When she came out of the room she quietly stared at him. They both stood there in silence for a few minutes, neither one sure of what to say.

"Ryoko, I know what you've been doing at night." Tenchi finally spoke up. "I saw you last night. I know that you love Mayuka. Don't let Ayeka get to you."

Ryoko smiled slightly and nodded her head. Tenchi knew something else was wrong, he knew Ryoko well enough to know when things were bothering her.

"What is it Ryoko? What's going on in that mind of yours?"

Ryoko stared at him, her golden eyes pouring out her soul. He had never seen Ryoko look so vulnerable, other than maybe when she first merged with zero. She looked as though she might answer when Sasami appeared at the end of the hall.

"Come on guys, it's time for lunch," Sasami said happily, oblivious to the tension going on.

Ryoko quickly snapped out of it. "Alright kiddo we're coming, I'm starved!" Ryoko followed Sasami down the steps into the dining room. Tenchi followed a few seconds later. Maybe he had lied to Washu after all; he was starting to think making a decision wouldn't be too hard.


End file.
